DARK ANGEL
by BabyBaek04
Summary: Seorang malaikat tidak dapat hidup berdampingan dengan iblis, jadi bagaimana bisa seorang malaikat menjadi milik iblis, bukan hanya satu iblis tetapi menjadi milik 4 iblis?. /Chanbaek Hunbaek,Kaibaek,Krisbaek/INSPIRED : ( BTS - Blood Sweat Tears MV)
1. Chapter 1

DARK ANGEL

Pair : ChanyeolXBaekhyun  
Genre : Boys Love, Romace,F antasy  
Rated : T

 **INSPIRATED : ( BTS - Blood Sweat Tears MV)**

Prolog

Seorang malaikat tidak dapat hidup berdampingan dengan iblis, jadi bagaimana bisa seorang malaikat menjadi milik iblis, bukan hanya satu iblis tetapi menjadi milik 4 orang iblis?.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kenapa aku tak boleh keluar dari istana?"

"karena tak ada tempat yang bisa kau tempati selain istana."

"kenapa tak ada tempat untukku selain istana?"

"karena kau sedang berada di dasar neraka sayangku."

.

.

.

"Jongin, aku ingin menanam sebuah bunga."

"kau tak bisa menamnya disini By,bunga itu akan menjadi abu sesaat setelah kau menanamnya."

"memangnya kenapa bisa menjadi abu?'

"karena tak ada bunga yang dapat tumbuh dan hidup di neraka By."

"lalu kenapa aku bisa hidup disini?"

"Karena kau adalah 'milik' kami, milik para iblis penguasa neraka."

.

.

.

"Kris,kenapa aku tak memiliki sayap seperti kalian? Menurutku sayap-sayap kalian sangat indah."

"Sayap kami adalah sayap iblis honey,tak ada yang indah dari itu."

"menurutku sayap hitam kalian sagat indah,ehmm lalu kenapa aku tak mimiliki sebuah sayap"

"karena kau tak membutuhkannya, kau tak bisa terbang karena ini adalah penjaramu dan kau akan selalu terikat dengan kami."

"benarkah, apa kalian yang mematahkan sayapku?"

"hmm ,,bukan aku tapi Lucifer."

"jadi Chanyeol yang mematahkannya."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol,kenapa kau mematahkan sayapku?"

"Karena kau adalah milikku."

"kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Karena kau adalah milikku."

"lalu aku ini apa, dan aku berasal dari mana?"

"Baek kau adalah milikku, dan kau berasal dari sebagian hatiku."

"kata-katamu begitu manis tapi kenapa terasa begitu pahit."

.

.

.

Terlalu banyak yang ingin Baekhyun tanyakan, dan jawaban yang ia dapat justru menggiringnya ketanda tanya yang lebih tumpukkan tangan menghalangi penglihatannya, dan tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan selain hidup dalam kukungan rasa keingin tahuan.

TBC

hai saya kembali terimakasih atas review kemarin,saya belum terlalu paham mengenai seluk beluk FFN jadi saya kurang tau cara membalas review hehehe^-^

thaks to : sweetheart648, McM yang telah me review dan untuk readers yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

DARK ANGEL chap.1

Pair : Chanbaek, Hunbaek, Kaibaek, Krisbaek  
Genre : Boys Love, Romace,Fantasy  
Rated : T

INSPIRATED : ( BTS - Blood Sweat Tears MV)

...

Sepasang kaki panjang melangkah memasuki sebuah kamar yang sangat luas dengat berbagai hiasan yang terbuat dari kristal. Terdapat sebuah ranjang luas yang ditempati oleh sosok mungil yang masih bergelung manis dalam selimut tebalnya.

"Honey,bangunlah sekarang waktunya untuk makan." Pemilik kaki panjang itu sekarang mendudukan dirinya di tepi ranjang, memajangkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai jelaga si mungil.

"Aku ingin tidur lebih lama Kris." Sosok mungil itu menggeliat sesaat dan menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu nanti honey, kau belum makan apa-apa sejak kemarin." Suara berat itu kembali terdengar.

Kris menyingkap selimut yang menagkupi sosok mungil kesayangannya, membuat si pemilik selimut menggerutu kecil namun tetap membuka kelopak matanya.

"Kris, aku benar-benar tidak lapar." Suara merengek itu membuat kris terkekeh geli.

"Aku tau Honey, tapi kami tak akan bisa makan kalau kau juga tak makan, lagi pula kami semua sudah pulang jadi kita bisa makan bersama."

"Benarkah? Chanyeol juga sudah pulang." Terdapat binar kebahagian dari kedua bola mata si mungil yang mau tak mau membuat Kris mengecup kedua kelopak mata itu dengan cepat."

"ya, Lucifer sudah pulang, jadi kita harus keruang makan dengan cepat sebelum dia yang memaksamu kesana."

"hmm, tapi gendonggg." Sosok mungil itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memberikan tatapan memohon.

Dengan cepat kris menyelipakan tangan kirinya di lipatan lutut si mungil dan yang lainnya ia gunakan untuk menahan punggung kecil itu, sedangkan sosok yang di gendong tengah mengalungkan kedua lenganya di leher Kris dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Sepanjang perjalan menuju ruang makan Si sosok mungil kembali menyelami alam mimpinya, hingga ia tak sadar telah di dudukkan di depan meja makan. Sebuah lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya dan hembusan nafas di perpotongan lehernya kembali menariknya dari lautan mimipi.

"Jongin, kau sedah kembali ? ukh, kau sangat jahat meninggalkanku selama seminggu disini." Baekhyun-si sosok mungil- mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sosok yang dipanggil jongin terkekeh kemudian mengecup cepat bibir mengerucut Baekhyun mendatangkan protes dari sang pemilik.

"Aku sedang bekerja keras By, sebagai gantinya aku akan menemanimu mengelilingi Danau nanti."

"Kau sudah mengatakan janji itu sebulan yang lalu iblis mesum, jadi kuharap kali ini ku harap kau bisa menepatinya." Baekhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada ia sedikit jengah dengan sosok berkuli t coklat yang tengah memeluk pinggangnya ini, Jongin telah menjanjikan hal ini lebih dari 100 kali dalam setahun dan yang dia tapati hanya bisa di hitung dengan jari.

"tentu By,kali ini aku akan menepatinya." Kemudian sosok itu kembali menyerukan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun.

"Cepat hentikan hal menjijikkan itu Jongin sebelum aku kehilangan nafsu makanku." Suara itu berasal dari Pria berwajah datar di kursi bagian tengah.

Dengan wajah ditekuk Jongin melepas pelukannya dan melangkah kearah kursi di samping pria berwjah datar itu.

"Terimakasih Sehun." Ucap Baekhyu di iringi oleh kekehan ringan

"Tentu sayang."

"Bisakah kalian melewati sesi 'ayo bertengkar sebelum makan' kalian, sebelum Chanyeol membakar habis rambut kalian." Kris yang duduk didepan Sehun dan Jongin mengeluarkan suara, membuat Jongin yang ingin memukul Sehun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Chanyeol ada dimana, kenapa di dia belum kemari?" Tanya Beakhyun yang berada di ujung meja.

"Aku disini Baek." Suara itu bersal dari belakang Baekhyun dan dengan cepat Baekhyun menoleh dan dihadiahi dengan kecupan di pucuk kepalanya.

"Chanyeol aku merindukamu." Kalimat Baekhyun teredam dalam dada Chanyeol kerena tubuh mungilnya telah berada dalam dekapan Sosok tinggi itu.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Baek." Jawab Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian bejalan di ujung meja lain dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Mereka memulai acara makannya saat Chanyeol telah menangkat sendoknya, Sajian yang tersedia di meja makan itu sangat banyak dan terbuat dari daging kecuali makanan khusus untuk Baekhyun yang hanya terdiri dari sayuran.

"Aku juga ingin makan daging." Suara Beakhyun memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kau tak bisa makan daging Sayang, Kau ingat terakhir kali kau makan daging? Kau bahkan tak berhenti muntah selama seminggu." Jawab Sehun.

"Tapi aku ingin." Ujar Baekhyun manja bahkan wajahnya sudah bekaca-kaca.

"Tidak bisa Baek, cepat selesaikan makanmu bukankah kau sudah tidak sabar untuk menagih janji ketiga orang ini padamu." Kali ini Chanyeol yang angkat bicara, karena dia yakin ketiga temannya ini tidak akan tahan dengan tatapan Baekhyun dan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu itu akan terulang kembali.

"kau benar, Sehun kau berjanji akan memabacakan buku untukku kan? Ayo cepat selesaikan makanmu dan kita ke perpustakaan." Sosok mungil itu terlihat sangat antusias dan sepenuhnya lupa dengan keinginannya tadi. See, hanya Chanyeol yang dapat mengendalikan Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah selesai sayang, ayo kita keperpustakaan."

Sehun menaruh peralatan makannya disamping piring dan beranjak dari kursinya, sedangkan Baekhyun telah merentangkan kedua tangannya meminta untuk digendong. Dengan sekali sentakan tubuh mungil Baekhyun telah berada di dalam gendongan sehun, sehun merendahkan kepalanya dan menempatkannya diperpotongan leher Baekhyun yang membuat sang pemilik leher terkekeh geli.

Sepeninggal kedua sosok itu ketiga sosok yang tersisa melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang, mereka benar-benar sangat kelelahan setelah selama beberapa hari mengurusi manusia-manusia kotor di bumi maupun di neraka.

"Semakin hari Baekhyun terlihat semakin manja." Ucap Kris, setelah dia menyelesaikan makannya.

"Bukannya kalian justru lebih menyukai Baekhyun yang manja." Jawab Chanyeol, dia juga telah menyelesaikan makannya.

"tapi itu justru membuatku semakin sulit untuk meninggalkannya, terlebih lagi persentasi manusia yang memasuki neraka semakin lama semakin banyak saja." Keluh Kris

Chanyeol tertawa ringan "itu berarti Sehun dan Jongin telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik."

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu Chanyeol, akan kuberitahu pada Sehun nanti." Ucap Jongin yang juga telah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Kalian bisa melakukan apa pun asal membuat Baekhyun Bahagia, tapi ingat jika kalian meluakainya sedikit saja dalam bentuk apapun aku sendiri yang turun tangan untuk memusnahkan kalian." Suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat serius dan akan selalu serius jika itu menyangkut Baekhyun.

"tentu saja." Kris dan Jongin menjawab dengan bersamaan.

...

Didalam perpustakaan terdapat puluhan rak yang tersusun sejajar dan meja baca di sudut ruangan. Sehun yang tengah menggendong Baekhyun berjalan diantara rak-rak buku yang menjulang tinggi.

" Buku mana yang ingin kau baca sayang." Tanya Sehun.

"kita sudah membaca seluruh buku di rak sana." Baekhyun menunjuk rak yang berada di samping kirinya.

" jadi kita baca buku ini saja." Baekhyun memanjangkan tangannya dan mengambil asal buku yang berada di rak sebelah kanannya, Sehun hanya mengangguk patuh.

...

Sehun duduk dengan bersandar di rak buku, dengan Baekhyun yang berada di antara kedua kakinya, Baekhyun bersandar di dada sehun.

Keduannya terlihat sangat serius, Baekhyun mengikuti deretan huruf yang dibacakan oleh Sehun sesekali menggeliat menyamankan posisinya dan Sehun akan memeluknya lebih erat.

 _"Akibat hubungan yang mereka mulai, penguasa neraka menghukum sang iblis untuk tinggal selamanya di dalam neraka dan tidak bisa kembali ke bumi."_ Sehun membali kertas yang telah dia baca.

 _"Tapi sang iblis tidak bisa melakukan itu jadi dia membawa malaikat yang dia cintai untuk mengikutinya ke neraka dan mematahkan kedua sayap sang malaikat."_

Sehun menghentikan kegiatan membacanya ketika ia mendengar isakan dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, sayang ada apa?" Sehun menutup buku yang dia baca dan mengusap air mata yang telah membasahi pipi sosok mungil kesayangannya.

"hikss,kenapa mereka tidak bisa bersama sehun, hikss bukankah mereka saling mencintai." Ucap baekhyun dengan tersendat sendat.

"Jadi kau menangis karena cerita ini, ingatkan aku untuk menyuruh Kris membakar seluruh buku semacam ini."Sehun menggeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Sehun aku ingin keluar dari istana." Ujar Baekhyun dengan suara serak akibat menangis.

"tidak bisa sayang."

" kenapa aku tak boleh keluar dari istana?"

"karena tak ada tempat yang bisa kau tempati selain istana."

"kenapa tak ada tempat untukku selain istana?"

"karena kau sedang berada di dasar neraka sayangku."

Dan setelah itu tak ada lagi balasan dari Baekhyun karena Sosok mungil itu telah tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya, dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipnya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau kembali lepas dari dekapanku Baek."Sehun menyerukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun dan ikut tidur bersamanya.

TBC.

Akhirnya punya waktu buat update, pendek ya? ini cuman perkenalan kok chapter berikutnya bakalan dipanjangin^-^. Saya juga mengucapkan terimakasih atas review,follow,dan favnya begitupun bagi yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic say ^-^

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

DARK ANGEL

Pair : Chanbaek, Hunbaek, Kaibaek, Krisbaek  
Genre : Boys Love, Romace,F antasy  
Rated : T

TERINSPIRASI: ( BTS - Blood Sweat Tears MV)

...

 _"Aku hanya tak ingin kau kembali lepas dari dekapanku Baek."Sehun menyerukkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun dan ikut tidur bersamanya._

.

.

.

Tempat ini begitu bising, seluruh penghuni tempat ini adalah sampah yang bersenang-senang di atas dunia dan melupakan alam baka. Lampu disko yang berputar menyilaukan mata seakan mengajak para penikmatnya untuk tetap larut dalam dunia fana ini.

Jongin berdiri disamping seorang pria yang sepertinya telah setengah mabuk, dia memandang pria itu dengan tatapan merendahkan. Pria itu kembali meneguk minuman keras langsung dari botolnya tanpa repot menuangnya kedalam gelas.

Iblis berkulit coklat tersebut mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru Bar, menatap para calon penghuni neraka kelak. Jongin tertawa dalam hati, Kris pasti akan mengeluh mengenai jumlah penghuni neraka yang terus bertambah lagi.

Atensi Jongin terhenti pada sosok berpakaian serba putih di meja panjang bar, sosok itu sedang memperhatikan sorang bartender manis berlesung pipi disampingnya. Iblis itu mengerutkan keningnya, untuk apa seorang malaikat mengunjungi tempat kotor seperti ini, alih-alih berada di gereja tempat para manusia suci merendah memohon pengampunan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kyung?" Tanya Jongin saat telah berda di depan sosok Malaikat

"Kai? Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu di tempat ini, Kau bisa lihat aku tengah mengawasi manusia polos disampingku, aku tak ingin dia terpengaruh hal-hal kotor." Jawab Sang Malaikat bermata bulat.

"uh, sepertinya tugasmu sangat sulit Kyung, dia berada di tempat kotor dan otomatis dia akan terkena kotoran dari tempat yang dia tinggali." Ucap Jongin. Dia memperhatikan manusia yang dilindungi oleh Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum polos kepada Pria yang menggodanya, dan Jongin mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo bersikeras menjaganya tetap suci.

"Tidak juga, aku menyukai tingkah Polosnya. Jongin untuk apa kau kesini? Manusia mana lagi yang berhasil kau seret kemari?" Tanya Kyunsoo.

"Kim joon myeon, Presdir Exo corp."Jawab Jongin singkat

"Benarkah? YA! Dia adalah pria yang baik, dia bahkan menjadi donatur 100 panti asuhan di seoul? Kau benar-benar jahat." Jerit Kyungsoo, dia memanjangkan lehernya guna melihat manusia yang jongin sebutkan tadi.

"Seluruh iblis diciptakan untuk menjadi jahat Kyung." Jongin memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Kyungsoo

"Dan Iblis membawa sifat egois yang melekat dalam hatinya." Lanjut Jongin, dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Kai, Apa kau yang mebawa pergi kakak ku?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo menghentikan langkah itu hanya Kyungsoo yang menggunakannya.

"Bukan Aku Kyung."

"Aku bukan iblis yang tau kapan makhluk lain berbohong kai, aku hanya bisa membaca hati manusia. Namun kumohon Kai, Baekhyun bukan lagi milikmu seperti 50 abad yang lalu, bukan lagi milik Kris seperti 100 abad yang lalu, bukan lagi milik Sehun seperti 20 Abad yang lalu ataupun milik Chanyeol seperti 500 abad yang lalu. Sekarang Baekhyun adalah milik kaum malaikat, tak perduli apa yang kau lakukan, meskipun kau mematahkan sayapnya sekalipun kerena darah Baekhyun adalah darah malaikat yang tak akan pernah berhenti mengalir kesetiap bagian tubuhnya." Ucap Kyunsoo tanpa emosi namun sarat akan pengharapan.

Tak ada jawaban dari Jongin, Iblis itu hanya diam mematung sebelum tubuhnya lenyap dalam ribuan butir debu.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar malaikat buanganmu itu Sehun?" Tanya seorang Iblis dengan tubuh mungil bermata rusa.

"Dia memiliki nama Luhan, dan berhenti menyebutnya malaikat buangan dia adalah milikku." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan nada dingin.

Mereka berdua sekarang tengah duduk diatas awan dengan Luhan yang bersandar pada pundak Sehun, Sang pemilik pundak tidak bereaksi apa-apa dan hanya memandang lurus ke bentangan warna biru di langit.

"Milikmu? Dia tidak lebih dari seorang jalang bagiku, apa kalian berempat bercinta dengannya secara bersamaan?"Ujar Luhan sarkastik, Iblis manis itu bahkan tak dapat menahan seringainya saat merasakan tubuh Sehun membatu menahan emosi.

"Pergi dari sini atau aku tak akan segan-segan memusnahkanmu Luhan, jangan pernah menghina Baekhyun dalam bentuk apapun." Sehun berdiri dari duduknya yang membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Sehun dan ikut berdiri.

"aku hanya memberimu saran Sehun, kembalikan dia pada kaumnya dia bukan milikmu lagi. Lupakan masa lalumu dan janji konyolmu itu, bukankah kau sendiri yang membuat perjanjian dengan iblis maka hiduplah dengan rasa penyesalanmu." Luhan mengelus pundak Sehun pelan, kemudian mengikuti garis lengan Sehun dan berakhir di telapak tangannya. Tak ada balasan dari sehun.

"Kuharap kau tetap memikirkannya Sehun. Aku pergi." Sehun berjalan membelakangi Sehun dan melompat dari atas awan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memperhatikan sosok mungil yang tengah tertidur lelap dalam dekapannya. Chanyeol sesekali mengusap helaian jelaga Baekhyun dan kemudian menyusupkan kepalanya dalam perpotongan leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun sama sekali tak teganggu dengan kegiatan Chanyeol yang telah dia lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu, Baekhyun hanya menggeliatkan badanya untuk lebih menenggelamkan diri dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"By, Kau ada didalam?" Suara panggilan dari balik pintu mengintrupsi kegiatan Chanyeol dan sepertinya ikut membawa Baekhyun keluar dari dunia mimpinya.

"Jongin, Baekhyun sedang tidur, kembalilah nanti." Jawab Chanyeol dia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya kembali, dan itu membuat Chanyeol gemas memberikan kecupan ringan di kedua belah bibir Baekhyun.

"Oh, kalau begitu jika dia sudah bangun beritau dia jika aku ingin mengajaknya ke danau." Suara itu kembali terdengar dan membuat proses pengembalian nyawa Baekhyun menjadi rebih cepat. Buktinya sekarang sosok mungil itu sudah melompat dari kasur dan berlari menuju pintu tanpa memperdulikan Chanyeol yang sejak tadi berbaring di sampingnya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu bercat putih itu dengan terburu-buru. Ketika Pintu itu telah terbuka seluhrunya Jonging tertawa ringan melihat penapilan Baekhyun dengan rambut acak-acakan Khas bangun tidur. Jongin memanjangkan tangannya untuk merapikan rambut pujaannya itu.

"Jongin ayo kita ke danau sekarang aku sudah siap." Ucap Baekhyun antusias dia bahkan tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak melonjat-loncat kecil.

"Baiklah By, Kau ingin berjalan sendiri atau ku gendong?" Tanya Jongin. Baekhyun berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawab.

"Aku ingin terbang." Jawab Baekhyun

"hm? Terbang?" Ucap Jongin bingung dia memandang Chanyeol meminta bantuan namun Chanyeol hanya menggidikkan bahu.

"Jongin ayo keluarkan sayapmu dan bawa aku terbang." Rengek Baekhyun.

"ahh, tentu saja By, Kemarilah." Jongin menarik Baekhyun dan memasukkannya dalam gendongannya, setelah merasa nyaman dengan posisi Baekhyun. Jongin mulai mengeluarkan kedua sayap hitamnya dari balik punggungnya.

"Wahh,,sayapmu sangat indah."gumam Baekhyun kagum dan membuat Jongin tertawa geli.

"Kau tak ingin mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Chanyeol By?" Tanya Jongin pada Baekhyun yang tak henti-hentinya mengagumi sayapnya bahkan sekaran jari lentik Baekhyun sudah mengelus bulu pada sayapnya.

"Chanyeol sampai jumpa, dan ingat Kau juga memiliki janji denganku yang harus kau tepati." Ancam Baekhyun yang kini menatap Chanyeol dengan mata memicing lucu namun jemarinya tak berhenti mengelus sayap Jongin.

"Tentu Baek, aku tak akan melupakanya. Bersenang –senanglah dengan Jongin." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian melambaikan tangan kepada mereka berdua.

"Kami pergi Chanyeol, By tutup pintunya." Baekhyun menarik knop pintu dan menutupnya.

Sekarang hanya tersisa Chanyeol dalam kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyenderkan pundaknya pada kepala tempat tidur memperhatikan setiap detail kamar yang serba putih. Chanyeol mengelus bagian kasur yang tadi diisi oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau tetap milikku Baek, tak perduli waktu telah berlalu selama beratus abad kau tetap akan mejadi milikku." Chanyeol mengambil Bulu putih dibawah bantal yang digunakan Baekhyun kemudian membakarnya menjadi abu dengan ujung jarinya.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

DARK ANGEL

Chap.3

Baekhyun sangat jarangan keluar dari bangunan istana`meskipun danau ini masih dihitung sebagai wilayah istana tapi tetap saja Baekhyun jarang menginjakkan kakinya diatas rumput. Jongin masih menggendongnya dengan sayap yang menginjakkan kaki ke tanah Jongin telah berniat memasukkan sayapnya`namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menahannya dengan rengekan yang manja.

"Jongin,di sini sangat gersang aku ingin menanam beberapa bunga."

"kau tak bisa menamnya disini By,bunga itu akan menjadi abu sesaat setelah kau menanamnya."

"memangnya kenapa bisa menjadi abu?"

"karena tak ada bunga yang dapat tumbuh dan hidup di neraka By."

"lalu kenapa aku bisa hidup disini?"

"Karena kau adalah 'milik' kami, milik para iblis penguasa neraka."Jongin mengelus kepala Baekhyun sang malaikat dengan sayang.

"Hmm,aku bahagia menjadi milik kalian."Baekhyun kembali menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalanm gendongan tersenyum lembut.

"Jongin, Dulu aku seperti apa?" Baekhyun menatap Jongin membeku ingatan masalalu menyerbu otaknya,ingatan yang dia coba kubur dalam-dalam.

 _Tampak seorang pria berkulit tan tengah berdiri di depan altar. Mengusap teksudo yang dipakainya beberapa kali alih-alih menghilangkan debu yang lebih tepatnya ingin menghilangkan rasa gugupnya yang telah sampai keubun-ubun._

 _Pintu gereja terbuka,menampakkan seorang pria manis yang memakai teksudo putih dengan sebuket bunga di genggamannya._

 _Tak ada tamu undangan yang datang, di dalam gereja hanya ada sepasang insan dan seorang pastru sebagai pemersatu keduannya._

 _Jongin mengulurkan tangannya saat Baekhyun sudah sangat dekat tinggal 2 langkah lagi sebelum Pria manis yang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum itu ada dihadapannya._

 _Dor,,,_

 _Suara tembakan memecah keheningan di dalam gereja, Baekhyun limbun tanpa sempat mengambil uluran tangan dari Jongin membulat dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Baekhyun sebelum menubruk lantai._

 _Jongin melihat kearah dada Baekhyun disana terdapat rembesan darah. Jongin mengangkat pandanganya kearah pintu masuk dimana asal tembakan itu dan dia melihat Ayahnya berdiri angkuh dengan pistol di genggamannya._

 _Ayah Jongin kembali mengangkat pistolnya mengarahkannya kearah Baekhyun Yang sekarat dalam pelukan Jongin, Jari Ayah Jongin telah bersiap menarik pelatuk dan.._

 _Plak,Plak,Plak,,_

Baekhyun menepuk Pipi Jongin pelan,dia kesal sebab pertanyaannya tidak di gubris oleh Jongin,pria itu justru melamun dan mengabaikan kesal.

"Jongin,menyebalkan."kesal Baekhyun. Dia memberontak dan turun dari gendongan menuju tepi danau.

Jongin yang kaget dengan cepat berlari kearah Baekhyun dan memeluk Pria mungil itu dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku By,aku sungguh tidak berniat mengabaikanmu."Ucap Jongin pelan. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"emm,Jangan lakukan lagi,aku benci diabaikan."jawab Baekhyun. Ikut menyadarkan tubuhnya dalam dada Jongin.

"Kau tak pernah berubah By,masih tetap menjadi milikku."Jongin melebarkan sayap hitamnya kemudian menekuknya untuk melingkupi tubuh baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Andai aku bisa mengingatnya." Baekhyun memandang air danau yang berwarna kemerahan.

.

.

.

"Jika seperti ini terus, perang antar iblis dan malaikat akan terulang lagi Chanyeol." Kris menuang Whisky kedalam gelasnya.

"Aku tidak perduli,kau pikir apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh malaikat selain bersujud di bawah kaki Tuhan." Ucap Chanyeol.

Sekarang kedua iblis tersebut tengah berada di ruang baca. Menghabiskan sedikit waktu untuk saling mengobrol tidak buruk juga.

"Kau selalu meremehkan malaikat Chanyeol,apa kau lupa bahwa Princess kita adalah seorang malaikat."

"Baekhyun bukan seorang malaikat Kris, dia adalah pendamping iblis."Chanyeol mendekatkan gelasnya kearah Kris dan Kris dengan cepat menungkan whisky kedalamnya.

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya Malaikat kegelapan, bagaimanapun darah Baekhyun adalah darah malaikat."Ucap Kris dan kembali menegak whiskynya.

"Dark Angel ya?Ah, mengapa Baekhyun sangat menjadi candu,dia seperti whisky,whiskyku yang sangat manis."Chanyeol menegak habis isi gelasnya, dan berjalan keluar ruang baca.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Kris.

"Menemui Whiskyku."

.

.

.

"Chanyeol,aku sudah tidur tadi aku tidak mau tidur lagi."Protes Baekhyun setelah beberapa saat lalu dia di tarik keatas kasur oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu tidur Baek, tapi temani aku tidur." Jawab Chanyeol santai mengabaikan Protesan dari Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau, kau telah mengganggu acara jalan-jalanku denga Jongin,kau tau Chanyeol sangat sulit untuk mengajak Jongin pergi." Protes Baekhyun masih terus berlanjut dia bahkan mebalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Huft,, Baek Dengarkan aku." Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Baekhyun dan menindih tubuh tangan kirinya sebagai penyangga agar tak terlalu menindih si mungil dan tangan lainnya mengelus rambut hitam Baekhyun.

"Baek,Semua keinginanmu adalah perintah bagi kami,jangan Khawatirkan sesuatu karena semua entah itu darah keringat ataupun airmata akan kami berikan untukmu." Chanyeol mengelus bibir bawah meraup bibir itu dengan semangat melumat benda kenyal itu bagai candu.

"Ugh,," Baekhyun meleguh saat lidah Chanyeol mulai mengelus bagian lidahnya.

Chanyeol melepas tautan mereka dan mengelap bibir baekhyun lembut.

"Kenapa tidak melanjutkannya."ucap Baekhyun kemudian mengerjap polos.

Chanyeol tertawa keras sekali,hingga tawanya terpantul di dinding kamar.

"Tidak Baek,Aku menghormatimu,bahkan lebih menghormatimu daripada penciptaku."Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun berbaring dalam aroma mawar dari rambut Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol,kenapa kau mematahkan sayapku?"Baekhyun mendongak memandang Chanyeol dan dengan cepat Chanyeol mengecup kening tersenyum Bahagia.

"Karena Kau adalah milikku Baek."Jawab Chanyeol.

"kenapa aku bisa ada disini?"

"Karena kau adalah milikku."

"lalu aku ini apa, dan aku berasal dari mana?"

"Baek kau adalah milikku, dan kau berasal dari sebagian hatiku."

"kata-katamu begitu manis tapi kenapa terasa begitu pahit."Bekhyun mengenggelamkan kepalanya dalam ceruk leher Chanyeol menghirup aroma coklat yang berasal dari sana.

"tugasmu hanya berada di sampingku,jangan perdulikan yang lain,karena akupun begitu. Rasa sakit tak ada artinya jika kau berada di dekapanku." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya tenggelam dalam mimpi bersama Malaikat kegelapannya.

TBC

Akhirnya balik lagi :v,ada yang nunggu nggak#plak ngarep

pen nanya reader-nim sukanya scan Baek sama siapa?

Review juseyo,,,


	5. Chapter 5

DARK ANGEL

Seorang iblis manis dengan sayap hitam tengah duduk di salah satu dahan berniat memasukan sayap hitamnya yang berkilau menyeramkan. Luhan memperhatikan manusia dibawahnya yang tengah baku hantam di bawahnya. Salah satu dari mereka sudah sekarat namun lawannya tak menghetikan aksinya.

"menikmati pertunjukannya Lu?" Iblis lain berkulit putih kertas berdiri disamping Itu memasukkan sayapnya kembali.

"Tidak juga,aku berani bertaruh tidak akan ada dari mereka yang meregang nyawa,mereka terlalu pengecut."Jawab Luhan dugunya pada telapak tangannya yang disanggah oleh Terawa keras,lebih terdengar menyebalkan.

"Kau ingin bertaruh? Mereka akan saling membunuh" Tawar mengangkat sebelah alisnya tertarik.

"aku sangat yakin,aku sudah mengikuti mereka selama seminggu dan mereka tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk saling membunuh." Luhan Kembali memperhatikan kedua manusia di satu sudah sekarat dengan darah dimana-mana dan satunya lagi hanya mendapatkan beberapa sobekan diwajahnya dan mungkin lebam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya, orang itu jatuh disamping pemuda yang sekarat memandangnya dengan 'sedikit' iba.

"kalau begitu,bersedia untuk bertaruh?" Tawar sehun sekali lagi,dengan seringai tipis di bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Apa yang menjadi bahan taruhan kita kali ini."Putus menambah lebar seringai pada bibir Sehun.

"Kau harus mencuri buku takdir Baekhyun,yang di simpan Tuhan."Jawab Sehun enteng. Bola mata rusa Luhan melebar.

"Kau gila"

"tidak,tidak,aku tidak gila Lu kurasa permintaanku cukup mudah,lalu apa yang kau minta jika aku kalah?" Bantah Sehun

"mencuri Buku takdir tidak semudah kau untuk melenyapkan nyawa seseorang Sehun,tapi baiklah aku akan meminta sesuatu yang sebanding."Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sehun,dengan nada 'sok' antusias.

"Aku ingin kau meninggalkan Baekhyun,dan jadilah milikku." Jawab Luhan netra abu milik Sehun tajam.

" ingat Lu,aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan Baekhyun,aku hanya milik Baekhyun." Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan .membuat Luhan memandang damba pada wajah Sehun.

"yang artinya,kau akan kalah." Sehun dengan cepat menarik wajahnya.

"Baiklah mari kita lihat siapa yang kalah." Sehun mengalihkan atensinya pada kedua manusia dibawahnya.

.

.

.

"tidak,aku tidak mau makan Kris."Rengekan itu keluar dari mulut sendok yang telah menanti di depan mulutnya.

"oh astaga,Honey kau harus makan."Ucap Kris putus yang ada dalam pangkuannya sekarang benar-benar ada dalam mode manjanya.

" . ."Ucap Baekhyun dengan mempertegas setiap manis itu lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kris.

"Sedikit saja Honey,ehmm ayo buka mulutmu."tawar Kris lembut kembali mendekatkan kepala sendok kehadapan mulut Baekhyun.

"akhu thidapk mauh."Suara baekhyun teredam dalam dada Kris semakin dekat sendok itu padanya semakin dalam juga dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kris.

"Terkutuklah kau Chanyeol."Geram Kris mengembalikan sendok yang berisi makanan ke piring.

"Kau tak perlu mengutuk Chanyeol,dia sudah terkutuk dari dulu."Orang lain memasuki ruang berdiri disamping kursi yang diduduki Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Sehun?"Cicit perlahan dari dada Kris.

"Aku disini sayang."Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mengelus surai hitam milik Baekhyun.

"Dari mana saja kau?kau tidak tau dari tadi Princess kita dalam mode merajuknya."

"Aku sedikit bermain dengan teman lama."Jawab menghentikan Usapanya pada rambut Baekhyun,walaupun sang mpu tampaknya menghiraukan perbuatannya.

"Lalu apa yang menyebabkan Princess kita ini marah hmm?" Sehun mengangkat dagu Baekhyun Untuk menyatukan Pandangan mereka.

"Chanyeol menyebalkan,aku membencinya."Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"Aku sangat setuju denganmu sayang,Chanyeol memang sangat menyebalkan,tapi kau juga harus makan."Bujuk Sehun.

"Kalau Chanyeol mendengarnya kau akan tamat Sehun."Peringat terkekeh kecil.

Sehun menyelipkan kedua tangannya dibawah ketiak Baekhyun,mengangkat pria mungil itu dalam dengan cepat melingkarkan Kakinya pada pinggang sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya Pada perpotongan leher Iblis tersebut.

"Kris Kemarikan Piring itu. Aku akan mengajak Baekhyun untuk makan di ruang baca."Kris menyerahkan piring yang masih penuh dengan makanan pada sehun.

"kau mengajak Baekhyun makan di ruang baca? kau sangat aneh."Ucap Kris dengan kening berkerut Baekhyun yang masih dengan nyaman dalam gendongan sehun.

"Baekhyun Sangat suka berada diruang Baca,bukan begitu sayang?" Sehun mengusap punggung baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya,sedangkan tangan kananya dia gunakan untuk memegang piring.

"emmm"Gumam Baekhyun.

"Aku pergi dulu Kris."Sehun membawa Baekhyun dan piring makannya ke ruang baca,meninggalkan Kris sendirian di meja makan.

"Ternyata rasanya sangat menyebalkan untuk berbagi."

.

.

.

"Jongdae,kau yakin Baekhyun kita akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya seorang malaikat manis dengan raut wajah khawatir. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang dibelakangnya,sesekali mengusap lembut lengan yang melingkari perutnya.

"kau tenang saja Minseok,tidak akan ada yang bisa melukai Baekhyun,Aku sudah memerintahkan beberapa malaikat untuk kita hanya bisa mencarinya dibumi dan di sekitaran Surga,kita tidak bisa mengeceknya di neraka." Jongdae mengeratkan pelukannya pada istrinya,menenangkan diri dari berbagai masalah yang terjadi.

"Kudengar,pimpinan neraka akan melakukan penyerangan terhadap kaum Malaikat?" Ucap Minseok yang membuat tubuh Jongdae menegang sesaat.

"Dari mana kau tau?jangan bilang kau mencuri dengar percakapanku dengan Kyungsoo."Jongdae membalik tubuh istrinya menggengam kedua sisi ada jawaban dari Minseok Pria itu hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Jongdae apapun alasannya,jangan celakai dirimu sendiri,aku tak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga untuk kedua kalinya."Ucap Minseok. Suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan tangis.

Jondae mengusap air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi pandangan sang istri agar mereka dapat bersitatap.

"Minseok,dengarkan aku, aku adalah pimpinan Surga Tuhan telah memilihku untuk mengemban tugas itu. Aku terluka atau tidak itu kehendak Tuhan, kita tidak bisa berandai-andai dan mencoba untuk menggantikan Kehendak-Nya. Baekhyun kita akan kembali pada kita jika Tuhan menginginkan itu,jadi kita hanya harus patuh pada perintah yang telah dibuat Tuhan. Mengerti?" Jelas Jongdae. Dia mencium kedua Kelopak mata Minseok yang tertutup.

"Maafkan aku,Harusnya aku tak boleh berfikiran egois. Aku hanya terlalu merindukan Baekhyun kita."Minseok memeluk Jongdae dengan erat.

"Aku juga merindukannya Minseok, Sangat merindukannya." Jondae membalas Pelukan istrinya.

.

.

.

Bekhyun duduk bersila sedang sibuk menumpuk buku disudut ruang baca. Mebuatnya seperti benteng yang siap menghalaginya dari serangan meriam. Sesekali Sehun menyedokkan makanan dan Baekhyun akan dengan cepat memakannya tanpa mengalihkan kegiatannya menyusun buku.

" Sampai kapan kau akan membuat Benteng buku itu Baek?"Seorang Iblis jakung nampaknya telah jengah melihat tindakan Pria mungil tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin Bicara dengan Chanyeol,dan jangan mendekat kemari." Jawab Baekhyun ketus,sebelum kembali memakan suapan dari Sehun.

"Sehun, air."Rengek mengabil segelas air dan meminumkannya pada Baekhyun.

Benteng yang dibuat Baekhyun telah mencapai dia mulai kehabisan buku untuk ditumpuk.

"Sepertinya kau kehabisan buku,aku akan mengambilkan lagi aku disini sayang."Ucap sehun mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang masih nampak serius dengan menuju rak buku dan mengambil asal beberapa buku dari sana.

Chanyeol mendesah berat kemudian berjalan Kearah Benteng yang dibuat Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjongkok di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Baek,aku minta maaf ok. Aku berjanji akan mengabulkan permintaanmu,asal berhenti mendiamiku seperti ini."Ucap Chanyeol lembut. Mata Baekhyun membulat dipenuhi binar kebahagiaan.

"Benarkah?"

"ehmm,kau ingin jalan-jalan kebumi kan?" Chanyeol mengelus keduaa pipi Baekhyun lembut.

"Ne," Baekhyun mengangguk tangannya meminta untuk digendong.

Chanyeo membawa Baekhyun dalam menuju pintu keluar,tapi sebelum itu mereka melewati Sehun yang masih mengambil buku secara acak dalam rak.

"Sehun kami pergi dulu. Kalau kau ingin melanjutkan benteng milik Baekhyun, kau boleh melakukannya." Ucap Chanyeol ketika melewati sehun.

"Sehun,annyeong."Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun,sebelum menutup pintu ruangan.

"Baekhyun,hanya milikku kan?"gumam sehun sebelum membanting buku-buku yang ia ambil kelantai.T

TBC

Review juseyo.


End file.
